Wireless networks continue to evolve as new communication technologies are developed and deployed. For example, networks implementing Long Term Evolution (LTE) technology, developed and standardized by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), are currently being deployed. LTE and other newer RATs often support faster data rates than networks utilizing legacy RATs, such as various second generation (2G) and third generation (3G) RATs. Wireless network operators can deploy new communication technologies in parallel with earlier generation communication technologies, and can support multiple communication technologies simultaneously to provide smooth transitions through multiple generations of wireless communication devices. For example, in some deployments, LTE and other new RATs may not fully support some services that can be handled by legacy networks. Accordingly, LTE networks are often co-deployed in overlapping regions with legacy networks in an arrangement sometimes referred to as a “simultaneous” wireless network deployment, and wireless communication devices can transition between co-deployed RATs as services and/or coverage may require. For example, in some “simultaneous” wireless network deployments, LTE networks can support packet switched communications, but are not capable of supporting circuit switched voice calls. Thus, when a wireless communication device receives or initiates a circuit switched voice call while connected to an LTE network that supports packet switched sessions, but not voice calls, the wireless communication device can transition to a simultaneously deployed legacy network, such as Third Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2) Code Division Multiple Access 2000 (CDMA2000) 1× (also referred to as “1×RTT” or “1×”) that supports voice calls.
Dual chip, or dual radio, wireless communication devices can include separate radios (e.g., separate signal processing chips) that each can support a different wireless communication protocol, such as one radio for supporting connections to CDMA2000 1× wireless networks and another radio for supporting connections to LTE networks. In particular, in a dual chip wireless communication device, each radio can include its own receive signal processing chain, including in some instances multiple receive antennas and attendant signal processing blocks for each radio. With separate receive antennas available to each radio in the dual chip wireless communication device, pages can be received independently from two different wireless networks, such as from the CDMA2000 1× wireless network and from the LTE wireless network, by the dual chip wireless communication device. Even when the dual chip wireless communication device is connected and actively transferring data through one of the radios to one of the wireless networks, such as the LTE wireless network, the dual chip wireless communication device can also listen for and receive a paging message through the other parallel radio chip from a second wireless network, such as the CDMA2000 1× wireless network. Thus, the dual chip wireless communication device can establish a device originating or device terminated circuit switched voice connection through the CDMA2000 1× wireless network while also being actively connected to (or simultaneously camped on) the packet switched LTE wireless network.
However, the implementation of multiple radios on dual chip wireless communication devices can result in increased power consumption, can require a larger physical form factor and can require additional components that can increase production costs. As such, many wireless communication devices use a single radio to support operation on multiple cellular RATs. Such devices are often referred to as “single radio,” or “single chip” devices. For example, some wireless communication devices use a single radio to support operation on both LTE and CDMA2000 1× networks. The use of a single radio for multiple RATs makes transitioning between networks, such as in response to a page message for an incoming voice call or circuit switched service, more complex. In this regard, while a single radio wireless communication device can support connections via multiple RATs, a single radio wireless communication device can only connect to a single network at any given time. For example, a single radio wireless communication device can be able to connect to or camp on the evolved Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) Terrestrial Radio Access Network (eUTRAN) of the LTE network or the radio access network (RAN) of the CDMA2000 1× network, but not to both networks simultaneously. As such, a single radio wireless communication device can be unable to receive signals from a second network while actively connected to a first network, particularly when multiple antennas can be used to receive a single communication technology. Thus, when actively connected to an LTE network that does not support a circuit switched fall back (CSFB) mode or Voice over LTE (VoLTE) connections, the single radio wireless communication device can be unable to receive a page from a CDMA2000 1× network when connected to or camped on the eUTRAN of the LTE network.
Given the inability to communicate simultaneously to multiple networks, a technique has been developed whereby a single radio wireless communication device can achieve similar functionality to a dual chip wireless communication device, such that a single radio wireless communication device can retain the ability to complete a circuit switched voice connection through a network, such as an CDMA2000 1× network, when connected to or camped on another network, such as an LTE network. In this regard, a single radio wireless communication device can periodically tune one or more receivers from a first wireless network to a second wireless network in order to listen for paging messages addressed to the wireless communication device from the second wireless network during what is referred to as a “tune-away period.” The first wireless network can suspend allocation of radio resources to the wireless communication device during the tune-away period based on receipt of a suspension message from the wireless communication device, based on knowledge of a paging cycle for wireless communication device in the second wireless network, and/or based on detection of an out of synchronization condition with the wireless communication device. However, as the wireless communication device can be unable to receive or transmit on the first network during the tune-away period, the wireless communication device can miss a scheduled period(s) for signaling reporting messages that can be used by the first network for resource (e.g., uplink and/or downlink resource) scheduling for the device. A missed report by the wireless communication device during a tune-away period can negatively impact scheduling for the device, and, in some instances can result in the first network not scheduling any resources or scheduling only very limited resources for the device for some time after the device has returned from the tune-away period.